The present invention relates to a supporting device for prefabricated units, in particular for buildings having a metallic structure.
Supporting devices for prefabricated units made of concrete or the like are known.
In the field of buildings having a concrete supporting structure, appropriate brackets are sometimes provided in order to support prefabricated units which are also made of concrete, such as for example prefabricated panels; such brackets are formed monolithically with the supporting element or with the supported element, protrude from it, and are meant to engage in seats provided for this purpose in the supported element or in the supporting element, or simply form a resting surface for the supported element or for the supporting element.
Other devices for supporting prefabricated units are constituted by brackets which are rigidly coupled, during installation, by welding or bolting, to steel inserts embedded beforehand in the units.
These supporting devices for prefabricated units have the problem of difficulty in performing installation and of poor precision in positioning the prefabricated unit with respect to the supporting structure.
EP-423,660 in the name of these same Applicants discloses a supporting and anchoring device for prefabricated units in particular made of concrete or the like, which is substantially constituted by a bush-like seat formed in one face of the supporting element and by a supporting element which is detachably inserted in the seat and protrudes from the seat and from the face of the supporting element, so as to form a resting region for the prefabricated unit to be connected to the supporting element.
The device is provided with adjustment means which allow to vary the distance of the resting region with respect to the face of the supporting element and the elevation of the resting region, so as to allow, in a simple and rapid way, a very precise positioning of the prefabricated unit with respect to the supporting structure.
Since this device requires, inside the supporting element, a bush-like seat which must be provided during the production of the supporting element, it cannot be used in buildings having a metallic supporting structure and whenever it is not possible or convenient to form a bush-like seat inside the body of the supporting element, even if said element is made of concrete.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a supporting device for prefabricated units which does not require the preliminary provision of a bush-like seat inside one of the two units to be mutually connected and accordingly is particularly adapted for use in the field of buildings having a metallic supporting structure.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a device which can in any case be used also to connect prefabricated units made of concrete if it is impossible or not convenient to provide a bush-like seat in one of the two prefabricated units to be mutually connected.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which in any case allows very precise adjustment, during installation, of the position of one unit with respect to the other.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which allows particularly simple installation of prefabricated units.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which offers good resistance in case of seismic events.
These and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a supporting device for prefabricated units, characterized in that it comprises a main body which can be fixed to an outer face of a first unit and a supporting element having a portion which forms a resting region for a second unit to be connected to said first unit; said supporting element being detachably associated with said main body and-being movable along said main body in order to vary the position of said resting region with respect to said first unit.